The Fairy Tale Realm
by PhoenixUndead
Summary: What if they were sent back to the Fairy Tale realm? What happens when everyone, including those born in non magic areas were sent there as well? What happens when Henry meets a stranger in the woods after a village burned? This story takes magic to another level. OC is an actual character from a Fairy Tale just the use and the past of said character has been warped.
1. At the Start

"What do you mean 'We can't leave'?" Emma demanded. "I mean that even if we had enough time to get you and Henry across the town line again, someone put the barrier around it so you can't get out," Regina clarified, a scowl resting on her face. "So we're just going to bring him there? Do you know how dangerous it is Regina," The Savior demanded. "Well it's either that or he gets taken to wherever the town ends up when this fog clears." The Evil Queen countered referring to the purple cloud and lightening rolling towards them; getting closer by the second. "Swan, the cloud's almost here," Killian Jones announces stepping into the room of Snow White's and Prince Charming's apartment.

"Grab anything you'll miss, I'm going to find Henry," Regina said and before Emma could argue, the black haired queen was gone in a puff of smoke. "You heard the Queen, grab your things; quickly." Hook adds the last part checking the purple storm cloud. "Fine," Emma responds going to grab her red leather jacket and a bag to throw a couple things in. "You're accepting this quite easily," Hook points out "How so?" She asks her boyfriend. "A purple storm cloud is going to take us to an unpredictable world and we don't know what's going to show up on the other side," He said "Why are you so calm?"

"Well for starters Regina just left to find my son to make sure he's safe, so nothing to complain about." Emma had countered right before the cloud seeped through the walls covering the couple and transporting them into the Fairy Tale world.

"Hook? Hook!" Emma shouts appearing in a clearing looking for her boyfriend. "Emma," A feminine voice was heard behind her and turning her head Emma was greeted with the sight of her mother, father, baby brother Neal and Regina. "Regina, where's Henry?"

"I'm not sure. Where's your pirate?" The Evil Queen asks. "I don't know I can't find him,"

"Well maybe he's with Henry." Snow White suggested looking towards her husband who nods encouraging her. "May-""Swan!" "Mom! Mom!" Two voices broke through the woods their figures following them. "Oh thank god," Emma breathes out. "Well that was easier than we thought," Snow White says looking at the scene unfold. "Well since that's done let's get back to the castle." She finishes starting towards the area where the castle supposedly lies. Emma follows everyone mumbling about 'Getting the hell out of here,' she just doesn't know it's her home yet.

 **Incredibly short chapter but others will be longer**


	2. Years Pass

"Emma come on!" Called Snow White. Since getting back to the castle the family settled in; minus Hook though he did get a home nearby. Two years passed and Snow White and David Charming decided to train Emma for helping with the throne and one day taking over. This wasn't a dictator ship as it never was with Snow and her hero like family these days. They all work together as a council of sorts. Regina still living in the castle with Henry, Emma and the Charming duo is in the council along with a few of the seven dwarves and of course Killian was a part of the council with Emma. Snow White and her Prince Charming both had the final say in things as they are the King and Queen you could say but mostly they liked to keep things fair.

Though Henry could argue and say that it wasn't fair because he wasn't in the council, yet it did free most of his time up so he could see his girlfriend Violet in Camelot with the help of Regina and Emma 'poofing' him there of course. Now being the age of seventeen he took up sword fighting becoming a Prince and a Knight of sorts. When Henry wasn't visiting Violet he was wandering the forest; the one they first appeared in two years ago.

"Fine what is it?" Asked Emma referring to her mother's earlier comment. "Council, a fire burned down a village." "And who did it?" Asked Snow's daughter walking with her mother down the castle halls towards the council room. "We're not sure; no one saw anything out of the ordinary beforehand so we have no leads either," Snow answered. "Did Regina try going over it with magic?" "She did and found nothing so she wants you to go over it once," The older woman answers earning a nod from the younger. Stopping outside of the Council Room Snow White looks to her daughter "And Emma…take Henry with you," before she could argue Snow continued, "All he's been doing lately is staying around the castle and visiting Violet. He's rarely gone to the forest now," Snow finishes. Emma knows that her mother is right so agreeing with her mother-begrudgingly at that-Emma goes into the Council Room and sees what Regina has found. Emma walked in wearing the Fairy Tale world style of pants and a blouse with her sword on her hip.

"Alright Emma," The Evil Queen begins "The entire place is charred even some of the stones making up the well in the center of the village. When I checked for any magic that could've caused the fire I came up with nothing." With that she continued her briefing and sent off Emma to the site with Henry.

Arriving at the scene of the crime Emma and Henry are immediately greeted with the sight of a circle filled with ash and a pile of rubble in the center with black ash painted all over it. "Ok kid, let's look for some clues," The older says going towards one direction of the houses having the younger go to the other side looking for some non-magical leads on who started this fire.

Henry goes around the pile of ash of one of the few houses that were in the village and grabs the hilt of his sword-a Long Sword at that- and checked over the piles of ash, sifting through them finding nothing. "Mom I found nothing over here," He calls out earning a nod from the other side of the rubble. "I'll check the rest, go and look in the woods." After hearing that and a warning of staying careful Henry has his hands on the hilt of his Long Sword and enters the woods.

Walking through the woods the seventeen year old makes his way through the trees hearing his footsteps hit the leaves. His life for the past few years were both eventful and uneventful. I know; hypocritical thinking but it's true. His life has been filled with doing nothing other than wandering the woods and visiting Violet. Seeing his own girlfriend was quite eventful at times learning new things from her and teaching each other things, normal things that couples do. They've been together before they were all sent back to the Fairy Tale Realm and then found each other again a few months after; they've spent a teen version of happily ever after since. _Crunch!_ Henry moves his Long Sword up a bit slightly removing it from its sheath.

The sounds of breaking leaves and twigs came closer and so did its being. By now Henry's sword is out of its sheath and it's too late for him to run back to his mother in the burnt village. The being is a monster, fur everywhere, a huge mane on the neck trailing down its back. The creature has a set of horns pointed upwards and another directly above twist in front of the first pair pointing upwards framing its long face. Its eyes were next to its set of horns and the snout was inches below and its mouth being obscured in a beard trailing to its neck. "Wh-what are you?" Henry demanded to the monster earning no response. He pulls his sword out readying it for the monster to strike. And it wasn't much of a wait because it did seconds after.

It raised its giant fur covered hands with talons at the end and raked them down having the human teen barely blocking the blow with his weapon. That's when the running started. Henry turned his heel and sprinted away, Long Sword in hand heading deeper into the woods the…thing right behind him. The leaves and stray rocks slowing him letting the monster catch up till until Henry was cornered.

He was panicking and this time when the beast's claws came crashing down Henry wasn't able to hold his sword this time. It dropped to the ground with a soft thud the hilt parallel to his body. With a roar the furry beast's talons were raised and swung down once again. But it never did hit the young teen, the claws were blocked. A tsking noise was made and the talons were blocked by what seemed as wrist gauntlets. With a roar the monster backed up away from the new person who entered with a dark blue cloak pulled together in front of the clavicle by a silver chain locked in the center.

The figure leaned down having a feminine build showing she was a girl and reached down grabbing the hilt of Henrys Long Sword and ramming it into the beasts' wrist sending it screeching. Its figure went reeling away from the girl in the dark blue hood and Henry who was sitting on the ground staring at the girl in awe. She swung the weapon with ease and took off running after the beast jumping up to its shoulder and started slicing away at its back making it go wild. "Easy," She mumbles and spins the sword around and sinks the blade into its back killing it instantaneously. The beast fell, slumping on the ground and the only reason why the killer didn't fall off its back because she held onto the hilt digging the blade into the flesh.

She stepped off its body and moved towards the boy who was scrambling looking embarrassed especially for a seventeen year old to be undermined so easily. Silently she kneeled down and turned the sword so that her hand was at the base of the blade and the hilt towards Henry. He grabbed it still staring at the girl in the dark cloak whose face was obscured by its hood. He grabbed the handle of the Long Sword and takes it from her, moving the blade from over her shoulder. "Who are you?" Henry finally speaks for the first time since the girl appeared. "No need for you to know that," She whispered with a small smile being shown. "Henry, Henry!" Was heard. The girl turned her head towards the voice visibly stiffening. "That's…my mom. She must've heard the noise and came here."

"Don't tell her you saw me alright?" The girl whispered. "Then tell me your name," Henry bargained speaking flatly. The girl hesitated but eventually saying "You can call me A." 'A? That's an odd name' Henry thinks but says instead "Okay A, will I ever see you again?"

Footsteps were heard coming closer as was the boys' mother. The small smile comes onto the girls' face, the only part that the hood didn't hide. Soft blue smoke started swirling around the girl and before she left the girl in the dark blue cloak said simply, "Only if you look," and left in a puff of blue smoke.

Looking back at the girls' appearance he remembered that she had a dark blue cloak with a silver chain tying the entire thing together with a lock. She had bronze colored pants with a playing card pattern with the symbols down the right side of the right led and black knee high boots and going all the way up she was wearing a black top with the silver outline of a heart sewn into it; her cloak covering most of her shirt. And those wrists of hers, the ones that blocked that creatures talons from hurting Henry or worse. As far as he could see they were some sort of reinforced metal or shield at least that's what he could see from the naked eye.


	3. Finding A

**I'm still new to the format so if there's anything wrong and if you know how to fix it let me know**

"Oh there you are!" A voice says startling Henry from his thoughts. Snapping his head towards the voice he sees Emma Swan. "Mom," The teen breathes out. "I heard some noise and then I didn't see you so I just followed the noise and here you are and…that." She ended motioning towards the dead beast on the forest floor. His mother then started berating herself about how shouldn't have let Henry come and how she was irresponsible leading all the way back to the castle.

"So what happened?" The Evil Queen had demanded the second Emma and Henry told the council what exactly had happened, Henry laving out anything including A replacing her with himself in the story. Of course he was vague considering his mother had the ability to tell whether or not someone is lying. "The love just told you," Hook says calmly defending his girlfriend. "You were supposed to protect him!" Regina kept raising her voice "Well he seemed to find on his own and besides, he's seventeen he can handle himself." Henrys birth mother defended. "Regina calm down," Snow White intervened "Though I must agree that was…slightly irresponsible of Emma, but she was doing what we had sent her to do and Henry is more than capable enough to handle himself." She amended. By this point the said teen just wanted to get out of there before they questioned him again. So he got up and left with no issues at all. At least that's what he wanted.

"Henry I need to ask you something," Snow asked "Yeah what is it?" He questioned nervously. "How did you kill the thing?" She asks referring to the monster that had attacked Henry. Oh yeah, did I mention that they only told Emma's side of the story?

He hesitates trying to tell the truth while protecting A. "Don't tell her you saw me alright?" The girl whispered. "Then tell me your name," He bargained. The girl hesitated but says, "You can call me A."So he recounts what happens and replaces anything that A did with himself. "I went into the woods and heard some noise. The monster came at me and it ended up chasing me till it blocked me from going anymore. I pulled out my Long Sword and swung it at the monster. After awhile it ended up dead." He finished skirting on the whole 'How-The-Monster-Died-Thing' though that was the point. Before anyone could stop him Henry practically ran out of the Council Room.

It's been a week since the boy saw that girl again but he wanted to figure out who she is before he goes off aimlessly searching for her. Every time he thought that he had a lead it would immediately turn out into a dead end; this girl is untraceable. His daily routine changed from waking up, going to Violet, go home and sleep to wake up, eat, and go into the library, skip dinner, sleep. It started getting troubling for the seventeen year old's family.

"Hey Henry," Came a voice from behind him. Without looking up he recognized her voice "Hi mom," Flip, flip, flip 'Nothing' Tossing the book somewhere on the long wooden table the teen picks up another and goes through it.

Taking a deep breath Regina asks, "Henry why are you doing this?" "Doing what?" Came his response. "Waking up early, eating a concerning-ly light breakfast and then locking yourself in here till midnight!" She recalls her voice showing her irritation. It's true, Henrys light meals made him go thin and his slightly tanned skin tone has gone paler as if he were sick. "I'm looking for someone," He responds absentmindedly putting the current book back down and picking up another.

"Well who are you looking for?" The Evil Queen asks "Someone," He mumbles again scanning the pages and then flipping a page having the process on repeat. "Henry it's been three weeks now since your started doing this you are taking a break." She ordered taking the book away from her son. "Fine…" He murmured stubbornly and went to the kitchen. His health routine changed back to the old one quickly since they locked the library and records room from Henry. For the rest of the month one thought was one repeat in his mind, "Only if you look,"

He went to the woods looking for someone, looking for A. He tried to forget to take Hooks advice and forget that the event had ever even happened but not even Killion Jones had fully believed what he was telling the young boy. So he went digging. Quite literally at that; the teen went on his hand and knees looking for the girl who had saved him that month ago.

"Where are you A," He mumbled. "Only if you look," He can still remember that small smile on her face. He dug around some more and then walked around the forest going deep enough so that he can just see where the castle is. "Took you a month, huh?" A voice questioned from behind. Henry spun around hand on his Long Sword and him just barely remembering the familiar voice. "A," He breathed out "Took you long enough to show up." He comments.

"Well I did tell you that you had to look," She replies flatly. The male releases his sword and it slid back into its sheath. "Are you sure that you don't want to keep that sword out?" She asks gesturing towards Henrys motion. "Well why would you save me then try to kill me," Henry states as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. A grin appeared on her face the upper lip and above completely hidden by the hood. "You're right, what took you so long to find me?" She asks studying the boys face. "I tried to in the books and in the records before looking for you again but after awhile they wouldn't let me leave the castle without someone with me and they locked the two rooms."

"Sorry about that," A mumbled. "You shouldn't have been looking for someone who doesn't want to be found though." "But you asked me to look for you." Henry protested. "So…Henry is it?" "Yeah how'd you know?" He asked the answer being his mother yelling it in the woods. "Tell me something about yourself," The older boy asked her being responded with flatly, "I'm sixteen." "I'm seventeen." The boy responded with. "Alright," A blunt response from the girl.

The two sat in silence and just walked around in silence the occasional question and answer popping up here and there. At the end of the day he duo arrived on the outskirts of the woods where the castle can be seen. "Can I meet you again?" Henry asked being answered just like last time. "Only if you look," And he did and they met dozens of times before anything bad happened.

"Took you long enough," A voice popped out above him. "A," Henry says and smiles relieved. "What's wrong?" Came her concerned voice. "There's a ball coming up and well…I can't dance." Henry complains. It was inevitable that she would figure it out. After these months Henry learned that A was perceptive to a certain extent; she would've figured out sooner or later that a ball was coming up in the castle and he had to dance, but probably not the reason.

Today A was wearing black pants with her usual black knee high boots. The pants didn't have any patterns on it but what could be seen of her shirt is that the ends looked like diamonds. Of course, she was wearing her usual dark blue hood that hid any part of her face upper lip and above. For those confused it's been another two months for the couple and they had become something like friends; Henrys family still not knowing anything about the mystery girl.

"What, is the ball dancing the same as it was in the other world?" A asks referring to the 'other world' as Henrys birth realm. Sounds mystical and magic-y, I know right? "Yeah it is actually," The male answered sounding slightly impressed by his companions thinking. "Well I guess I could help you with some of that." A suggests dragging Henry away deeper into the forest and searching for a clearing.


	4. The Dance of Monsters

"So I'm guessing that you're going to dance with your girlfriend there," A guess' earning a nod in response. "She's the only one that probably would be willing to dance with an amateur," Henry laughs earning a smile from the girl. "You aren't an amateur yet," She grins into her words really getting to be comfortable around the older boy. They reach a clearing with few stray branches and leaves leading towards a cliff and A pulls Henry towards the middle; away from the edge. "Alright just put your hands here," A brings Henrys left hand towards her waist "and here." She brings Henrys right hand up to her own hand as she brings her other hand to rest on the nape of his neck. "Now remember Henry, this is just the basics," A reminds "So anything other than this you're going to have to learn from your girlfriend." She ends slyly.

"Yeah yeah," The boy responds, "So tell me A, where do you go after that puff of blue smoke?"

She starts dancing with Henry when she responds "That's my magic," A begins adjusting their position and dodging Henrys feet. "It's only one type, one thing of it, but it helps me in tough situations." She answers "Well where does it take you?"

"You'll just have to find out," She says dismissing all conversation twirling. All that could be heard from their silence was an occasional 'One two three…one two three' from A and Henry. This went on for around an hour until they were both dancing in a liquid like motion only stopping momentarily for A to adjust her hood. An odd scent waved through the woods and it made the duo freeze and pull apart. Henrys hands immediately found his Long Sword and he pulled it out of its sheath. With two clicks As' wrist guards had a blade come out ending before her knuckles.

As if on silent agreement they both took a fighting stance with the two back to back. The smell grew heavy making the air feel suffocating. "Where is it," Henry mumbled tensing as leaves started to crackle and twigs started to snap. And there it was the same creature that attacked Henry all those months ago, the same creature that A saved him from.

This time though it was a pack causing Henry to freeze. Never in his life has he seen so many monsters all at once. It's a good thing A snapped out of her daze before the creatures started attacking them. It was a standoff at this point and it wouldn't stay at this stalemate forever so A grabbed Henrys arm, turned her heel and sprinted away. Consequently the beasts decided to launch themselves at the pair the second A moved. "Come on Henry pick up your feet!" A yelled over her shoulder using the hand that wasn't practically dragging Henry to hold up her hood.

Luck was on their side that day because the second the words left her mouth Henry started running with his arm still clasped in the girls hand and they lost the monsters. That was until A lost her footing and fell over the side of the cliff; I guess luck never actually liked them.

Right before A completely fell over the edge Henry grabbed her wrist and she clamped her hand back around his wrist. "A, are you alright can you pull yourself up?" The girl in question was looking down unable to pull her other arm up to hold her hood down so she was left to just stare down at the churning waters that would engulf her. It didn't help that the monsters smell came back heavier than before and none of them in sight.

While A was thinking about how to pull herself up Henry was looking along the edge of the cliff that he could see to see if there was a way that he could help his friend. There were some jagged areas and a few vines trailing down the side of the cliff.

And then the stench grew accompanied by a roar causing the duo to jerk their heads and see the furry and taloned monster. That also made the dark blue hood on A, fall. So when Henry turned back to her to pull A up he froze, and started looking at her.

A had pale skin (which was quite obvious due to what skin could be seen in the first place) with a couple of cuts on her cheek. When he looked at her eyes they were bright green with blue scattered through it somewhat reminding the teen of sapphires. When his eyes scanned her hair a her dark brown side bang was covering part of one of her eyebrows and slid into the rest of her brown hair; at the moment it was impossible to see how long it was.

"Henry," As' voice broke his thoughts bringing him back to the situation. "Henry, I'm going to need you to let go." She pleaded "Why? A, they may be coming but I can still bring you up; I am not going to let you fall." Resilience is in the teen's voice and A heard it loud and clear. Mumbling something about his stubbornness she swung with all her tiring strength and grabbed her wrist guard that blades had retraced into. A looked up towards her friends face and simply said "Run," and then a small click was heard cutting into Henrys skin and out of reflex he let go of everything including A in order to stop the pain that bloomed the second her blade hit his skin.

He screamed her name but he remember what she told him just seconds ago and did, but not in the sense that she meant. Because you see, he went down that cliff too; not caring about the beasts that were seconds behind him and went down the vines and jagged footholds ending up jumping the last few feet the small ground below him and the rest of the area is covered in deep blue water.

He wants to save his friend so, so badly and that's what he's going to do. Henry takes of his sheath and leaves it on the bank the growls of the monsters left far up the cliff and removed his blazer and kicked off his shoes. Then, well, he jumped into the water searching his not so familiar faced friend. He swam through the water for what felt like forever until he saw As' brown hair flowing in the water and swam towards it finding the body of the girl that he'd grown closer to, yet still remains a mystery to him. She's never even told him her real name! This frustration in his head, Henry forgot that his lungs started burning though he finally reached the sinking girl. Finally, Henry reached A and brought his arms around the bottom of her knees and back and started kicking his feet up eventually breaking the surface and greedily breathing in the fresh air. Don't forget the coughing as he made his way to the small piece of land.

When he reached it he heaved the girl in his arms onto the strip of land and climbed on after her checking for her pulse. "Come on A," Henry mumbled feeling her shallow beat. Henry put one hand over the other on As' chest and started pressing down attempting to get the water out of her. As' cloak was gone, her dark brown hair looking black, what didn't stick to her face was splayed out on the stone ground and her normal pale skin was a sheet of ice white. In the middle of pressing down hoping that that pushes would save her life, a puff of purple smoke wrapped around them bringing them back to the Council Room back at the castle surrounded by his family. Oh no.

"Henry who's that?" His mother, Emma questions having her own Long Sword drawn pointing at the unconscious girl. "Questions later just help her," Henry pleaded and begged after a few seconds of hesitation, "Come one save her!" And that's what they did. They put A on Henrys bed considering that he brought her there and he waited for the girl to wake up. When people and fairies were healing A, Henry realized that a gash to her forehead appeared and a cut to her clavicle where the locked that belonged to her dark blue cloak once was. That one was going to leave a small scar.

So here we are, Henry left alone with an out of commission A, who was asleep on his bed looking peaceful as if the fall down the cliff and sinking into the dark and murky water, nearly drowning and Henry having to save her never happened. "A you're really a mystery," He mumbled under his breath leaning back on the side of his bed that didn't have A on it a drifted off.


	5. Meet the Family

_She swung the weapon with ease and took off running after the beast jumping up to its shoulder and started slicing away at its back making it go wild. "Easy," She mumbles and spins the sword around and sinks the blade into its back killing it instantaneously. The beast fell, slumping on the ground and the only reason why the killer didn't fall off its back because she held onto the hilt digging the blade into the flesh. She seemed so rough, hard-shelled, and in short evil. "Don't tell her you saw me alright?" The girl whispered. "Then tell me your name," Henry bargained speaking flatly. The girl hesitated but eventually saying "You can call me A." 'A? That's an odd name' Henry thinks but says instead "Okay A, will I ever see you again?" "Only if you look," Her demeanor changed almost entirely. She seemed tense, softer, mysterious, but not dangerous._

 _"Well I did tell you that you had to look," She replies flatly. The male releases his sword and it slid back into its sheath. "Are you sure that you don't want to keep that sword out?" Then in that memory, she was like the girl the first met, tense, an edge to her, yet playful like she couldn't wait for something. "What, is the ball dancing the same as it was in the other world?" She was curious, playful; something that he liked about her. She was fascinated by what the world could bring and what types of different skills were there, but she takes what information she gets and tries to piece the rest together by herself._

She isn't like Violet, his long term girlfriend because Violet was fascinated about the little things from Henrys world but she couldn't get enough of it; she keeps wanting to know more which Henry can't give her.

Coughing brought Henry out of his dream with his thoughts crushed as well. He lifted his head off of the pillow looking towards the cougher and saw A coughing and taking in air as if she was on a sugar high. "A," Henry mumbled an excited tone noticeable. "Henry? Where are we?" She asked through her coughing fit. "We're back at my…castle," He finishes stopping himself from saying home. "So what happened and how long have I been out?" She questions getting straight to the point. "Alright," He answers telling her what happened after she cut his arm to let her go. "And my second questions answer is…" She trails off waiting for a response her now dry hair hanging over her sapphire like eyes looking at the teen expectantly. "You've only been out for a few hours and it's now 11:00 at night," he answers looking at his clock. A looks down observing herself. She remembered her fall down the cliff; it was seconds that brought her slamming into the water, but it felt like for every before her body plummeted into the water.

 _The second Henry let go of her it was obvious that he wanted to reach out to her and grab As' hand again, yet it was too late. She was remembering her own family her own life and then she hit the cliff. Her arm hit the side of the cliff and he felt the bruises forming. Her chest harshly slid down the cliff face breaking the front of her dark blue cloak and scratched up her neck and she felt the cheap cloth of her shirt break. Then the pain reached her head and she could see black only for what felt like forever and she felt the blood drip down her forehead sliding down the side of her head. She didn't feel immediately when her body hit the water and she couldn't see the water in front of her either. She had guessed that her body was paralyzed in fear or shock so she couldn't swim up to the surface. Her brain shut down so her small amount of magic couldn't save her. Eventually she ran out of breath and aloud the water to crawl into her lungs and let her already shut down mind to drift off. At the very least no one would be coming after her anymore. She knew then and there that she would die in this sea of water all alone_

At least that's what she thought. The next think she knew she woke up trying to breathe and tried moving her head around fighting to cough but it one and she started hacking up odd amounts of water and alerted the boy who was now at her side hat she was awake and very much alive. "Are you alright?" Henry asked reaching out towards A. "I'm fine Henry," She replies moving out of his reach and gets out of the bed and slightly wobbles over to a full length mirror hanging by an ancient dresser.

A studies herself in a light blue dress that had a patterned neckline with tank top like sleeves that draped down to her ankles. Her hair was messily spiraling down her back and rested at her waist. She also notices that her forehead gash had been patched up along with her bruised arms and wrists. Wait-her wrists. Tearing herself away from the mirror A runs over to Henry and violently shakes him "Henry where are they,"

"Where's what?" Concern took over Henrys voice as he sees the panic in his friends' eyes. "My wrist blades," She croaks desperation taking her over. She can't be separated from them for long or else he'll track her easily and more consequences will start before then. And if Henry was right then she must've been separated from them for hours since she separated with Henry while it was still light out. He must know where she is by now. "Henry I need you to do something for me; no questions alright?" She asks. "Yeah I guess, but what is it?" "I need you to get my wrist knives, now," She rushes pulling Henry off the bed and let him scurry put of the room looking for her weapon.

Ten minutes later Henry still wasn't back and A took to pacing his room and looking at all of the clocks in his room. There were at the least eighteen and they were all silent most likely from some sort of enchantment. (Henry has a large collection of clocks. A close look at his bedroom reveals he has at least eighteen different clocks. **("The Thing You Love Most", "The Price of Gold", "The Heart Is a Lonely Hunter", "The Stable Boy") That's right, I Once Wiki-d it)**

The door opened and A looked at the door hoping it was Henry with her wrist knives; no such luck and her breathing began getting heavy. "Hey are alright?" Came the figure at the door. She's a blonde and she was wearing a white blouse from this world along with the black pants and brown boots. The only thing from her attire that wasn't from this realm was the red leather jacket that looks slightly out of place. "Where are my things," A asked an edge to her voice hoping that Henry didn't tell his mother anything about her. "Relax, you can get them, but my son Henry found you in the ocean at the body of a cliff. We just want to know your name." 'I guess lucks making things up to me' A thinks crushing a small smile that was about to appear on her face. "Look I just want my things and then I'll leave you all alone." The younger girl replied to the older woman. Emma could tell that she was telling the truth so she motioned for the girl to follow her and started leading her down the hall.

"Your son…Henry; I asked him to get my things for me, but he never came back," A told her and was responded to with "Well he ran into me and so I ended up coming to get you myself."With that said all conversation ceased until they entered a room with its structure similar to Henrys, but the details and coloring of everything was completely different. The blond moved to a corner of a room and picked up a wooden box and brought it over to A, who in turn put it down on the bed and started emptying the contents. "This is my room," The woman began "I'll be waiting outside," Before Emma could leave A stopped her. "Why are you trusting me?"

"You didn't hurt Henry so why would you hurt me," Emma stated matter of fact tone being stopped again by a small laugh coming from her bed."What's so funny?" The Savior asked "Well you see, your son told me something similar to what you said; I can tell that you two are related," A replies suppressing another laugh, this time for a different and crazier reason and started organizing her things while Emma left the room.

A slid the blue dress off of her body, pulling on her black pants and knee high boots heart beats afterwards and threw on her diamond ended top a minute later. Heaving a sigh, she picks up her wrist knives or wrist guards. You could honestly call them either one because they're a big dark colored metal that wrapped around her wrists with knives that with a click of a button popped out above the top of her hand, the blade extending till her knuckles. As shown from A saving Henry the metal is incredibly strong so the Wrist Knives work both as a defensive and offensive weapon.

A pulls them onto her wrists with another heavy sigh and she knows that he must know where she is by now. The only way he wouldn't if he'd be stupid, and someone whose A has been running from for so long wouldn't be stupid or even try to afford a slip up with her because honestly if A doesn't want to be found then she won't be found; she made sure of that a long time ago. Looking in a small mirror resting above the dresser in a golden frame A pulls back her hair absentmindedly and the immediately let go letting the wavy locks hit her waist again.

Leaving the room the older woman takes me towards what the younger presumes the front door-gate-thing. "Mom!" A voice called that the two girls immediately recognized as Henry. "Let me talk to her; there hasn't been anyone but Violet I can talk to around my age," "What's your point kid," Emma responds earning her sons rushed answer of 'Let me talk to her, we might need her and…stuff' For the second time that day A suppress' a laugh while Emma gives her son and odd look but leaves the two alone heading towards the Council Room.

"Hi, I'm Henry," Henry reintroduces like the duo have never met before that day. So A came to a decision, she wasn't sure why the next words flew out of her mouth yet at the same time she knew that it had to be more than Henry saving herself and unknowingly probably killed the both of them and so much more innocent lives. She decided doing something stupid herself and so she said something that she promised herself that she wouldn't even listen to ever again.

"Hi Henry, I'm Alice."


	6. Next

Surprise was the most obvious emotion on Henrys face mixing with the hundreds of others. Those emotions didn't stop the giant smile that broke out onto his face. It all made sense really; the playing card symbols always on at the least one article of her clothing, the fact that she can go one place with her magic. "So the place you can go is Wonderland?" Henry asks lowering his voice earning a slight nod from his friend. "You're the first person I've told this to in years," She responded a relieved smile spreading across her face. "Hey, we've got a situation," Henrys birth mothers voice broke their conversation and looking at each other the teens made their way into the council room.

"Why is she still here?" Regina demanded the second she saw Alice. "I stayed because I'm going to help," The younger answered making it obvious that there's no room for an argument. "You have nothing to do with our present situation; why would you help us?"Snow White asked from a seat at the table. "Believe me I probably do," Came Alice's' answer. "Okay well, one of our guards was out on patrol and he didn't come back in one piece." Charming said standing next to his wife. "So what happened?" Emma asked being answered with "He came back beheaded," That got Alice's mind going.

Only the Queen of Hearts would have beheaded someone, but if the rumours are true then she'd be dead. "Alice what is it?" I stiffened as Henry said my name an image popping into my head. I snap out of the image and start rambling, "The Queen of Hearts was the only one in Wonderland who was ever known to behead anyone; she even tried to chop my head off a few times. Though she's rumored to have died it could have been her…somehow. It wouldn't make sense though because-""It wouldn't make sense because of the weapon that was used." Regina interrupted making a spear appear onto the Council table with a symbol repeated across it. Henry heard Alice mumble something "What'd you say?" "King of Spades," She repeats. The room lapses into a deadly silence as everyone is in their own thoughts trying to decipher the situation.

Snow White decided to change the subject, "Baby Neal's birthday is tomorrow," She spoke quietly her voice getting even while continuing "We were going to have a ball and even though there might be danger I still want my son to have a birthday,"

"Birthday?" Alice asked faking her surprise. She already knew about the ball; that situation caused her to end up in this situation. "Alice, is it? Maybe you could go and blend in as a guest-" "-But you would really be guarding," Snows husband finishes. "How do we even know that she can fight, and besides no matter what sword you use it's obvious it there and balls are meant for no fighting," The Evil Queen intervenes. "She can fight," Henry says before Alice could get a word out of her mouth. "Then it's settled," Snow says relieved "You're coming before the ball and we can get you dressed up and guarding the ball. Remember though I don't think that the guards would be aware of you so be careful." She finishes in a rush. "Alright I'll see you then I guess," Alice mumbles but was stopped by Snow "My names Snow White by the way," The girl looks of her shoulder as light blue spoke start pooling at her feet and responds with "I'm Alice," and with that she was swept up in light blue smoke.

"Oh come on you're beautiful," Snow White said helping the sixteen year old girl with some makeup that the girl was reluctant to touch. She moved to pull back the girls bangs and saw small circular scars higher on Alice's temples. "What are those?" The older asked Alice. "Shock scars." Was all she got in reply. They sat in silence until Alice looked at the mother and asked, "Can you still do my hair, but not touch my bangs?" That's how the duo got ready for this…eventful night.

Henry walked into the ballroom with what you imagine a grandson of a Queen and walks down the steps and onto the floor of the ball room floor and as prearranged with violent he went towards the grand refreshments. Around twenty guests were already there and more were filtering in. "Henry there you are!" An excited voice came coming closer to him. Turning around the teen boy sees that it's his girlfriend, Violet. She's wearing a long purple dress with beads along the bodice which complimented the white elbow-length gloves. "Hey it's been a few days," Henry replies pecking the girl on the lips and they talked. As the night progressed Henry noticed that Violet acted a little off and his thoughts were confirmed when Alice showed up. "Hey," Alice says coming up to the couple. "Hello, umm who are you?" Violet asks trying to be polite "Violet this is Alice; she's a friend of mine," Henry answers jumping in before it could get awkward.

Henry looks over at Alice and is impressed with her ball gown.

 **(-First picture seen in images-Note this isn't actually Alice's face just a portrayal of what she's wearing)** Alice's ball gown consisted of a strapless, soft blue color and had small rhinestones the bodice and it trails down towards the bottom of the dress which was flowing below the white heels she's wearing. The neckline dipped down showing a modest amount of skin. Her hair is pulled up with pale blue flowers keeping the hair on the back of her head leaving a piece of her side bang resting against the side of her head; with the rests curled down; spiraling down her back resting at her waist. Her wrist knives weren't in sight and Henry didn't see any other sort of weapon visibly showing which made him slightly concerned. While Henry was looking over Alice she and Violet were making small talk. "-And after all that he still found my horse for me," Violet finished sighing happily at the memory.

Alice then said something about how it was so sweet and romantic as she swayed to the live music. Violet somehow picks up on this and asks if she's danced yet and Alice replies with no that she was just wandering around all night. Then Violet starts talking Alice's ear off about how she's beautiful and how all the guys should have asked her to dance. Henry shortly noticed that this was a little out of character for Violet but let it go. Leaving the two, he walks over to the orchestra spotting Emma and Hook dancing to the live, orchestrated music.

Meanwhile Alice and Violet were walking and talking, Violet kept turning the subject towards Alice's story that was in the Once Upon a Time story book that Henry had shown her while the latter kept the topic away from her long enough to find a different subject. It was a constant war underlying in the girls conversation; at least that was until they reached an abandoned hallway. Alice immediately stopped cursing in her mind for listening to Snow and putting her wrist knives on her ankles instead of keeping them on her wrists. "Violet we should go back,"

"Oh come on now I always wanted to look through the castle," She protested. "Well maybe you can ask Henry to show you," "Yes well I just wanted some girl time," This went on until it was an argument and grabbed a sword hanging from the wall and swung it to point at Alice.

"Alice you are going to come with me, now." Violet commanded malice controlling her voice. That very moment, Alice knew that this wasn't Henrys girlfriend, but the girls' body with someone controlling it. With her high heels Alice swung up her leg having the actual heel hit the sword making Violets control over it fumble; the girl with the blue dress cursed again looking behind herself seeing the door leading out into the ballroom closed and definitely locked; Alice ran past Violet who is just getting back control of the rapier hung on the wall.

"Get back here," her voice growled but it didn't sound like it belonged to her. It was a mix of the original girls and tat of the King of Spades. 'He probably did this to her,' Alice thought rushing through the halls 'Probably left his mark on her to go after me and I can't go to Wonderland or he'll be waiting,' She took a sharp right and pulled the doors open bursting through them being left to the outside running to across to get back inside and hide from the possessed girl.

Rushing over to the door on the other side the left white heel snapped causing Alice to face plant on the ground; her palms cut hitting the stone, her bodice losing a couple of its rhinestones and the skirt splaying out to the side. "Of course," She mutter picking herself up feeling loose strands of her hair fall onto her face. A sickening cackle was heard behind Alice footsteps coming closer towards the girl. 'Her minds deteriorating,' Alice thought balancing herself up on the battlements (stones spaced out and rising about the regular flooring of an outside hall) staring at the poor, possessed, and crazed girl swinging the golden rapier.

Here's how the King of Spades magic worked: physically contacting someone's skin he can put his seal-a spade- onto their skin and therefore taking them over to do his bidding. Sad part is; the person who is possessed by the seal can fight the seal trying to get the control of their body back. What the victim doesn't know is that the more they fight the seal and the King of Spades the more the brain gets confused on who's controlling it so it deteriorates on itself. Essentially making the victim crazed and it's next to impossible to bring them back. Alice should know.

"Violet, you're going to have to let Spade win! If you don't do that you'll be lost!" The teen shouted knowing full well that they both fell into the King of Spades trap and the door on the other side won't open even if she tried pulling the door. Leaning on the battlement meaning that Alice couldn't move; and she figured that must've hurt her ankle anyways. On the upside the craze stopped and all that was left was Spade so somehow Violet must've heard her and stopped fighting. The 'Violet' came up to Alice and swung the golden rapier down on her; a line of a tear ripped down the dress. Alice stumbled back being right about the hurt ankle, but ignored it and started limping away towards a section of the battlements.

The girl from Wonderland had to bite back a scream as she felt the rapiers blade slice through her dress and into her back; the blood started flowing almost instantaneously. "Oh Alice; Alice, Alice, Alice," On the spot she scrambled on top of the ledge of the battlements trying to get away from that voice. "You know Mad is looking for you right?" That got her to freeze facing towards 'Violet'. "Mad probably doesn't even remember me," She replied attempting to sound stoic but it ended up as a slur because of the blood loss.

"You're right," 'She' said, "He doesn't because I killed him."

"Alice, Violet!" Henrys voice came muffled through one of the doors and not a second after the door blew up revealing The Evil Queen and her adoptive son; one second 'Violet' was about to put the gold hilted rapier through Alice and the next she frozen; covered with a green enchantment. Regina froze 'Violet' and Henry came running to Alice about to help her down; the blood loss got to her first and Alice tipped over the battlement but before she could fall too far Regina froze her as well and Henry pulled her down feeling the blood go onto his overcoat.

"Mom she's bleeding help," Henry urged lifting up his friend disappearing in a purple puff going back to what seemed like an infirmary. The rest happened so fast that the next thing that Henry could process is that he was sitting in a wooden room on a dark wooden chair with a soft cushion. He noticed the second someone sat next to him and figured that it wouldn't be good news.

"She has five stabs on her back, three are definitely going to scar, her hands are going to heal and her ankle is twisted." Charming said from next to his grandson "The dress and heel though are going to be alright too," He attempted a joke just earning a glare from Henry. "She's asleep, but you can go in and see her," The older man amends heaving a sigh.

Henry immediately got up and went down what felt like an endless hall and found Alice in one of the rooms in a bed with the Blue Fairy standing next to her unconscious figure. "She was that bad," "I'm afraid so Henry, but she should make it though she's not quite of the woods yet," The Blue Fairy says getting up and leaving towards the hall "Call me if anything happens," She said before she completely left the room.


	7. Jabberwock

As Henry sat in the silence the only thing that started to chat in his brain. He wanted to know why Alice just suddenly snapped all of a sudden at his questioning. She's never really shown anger much and if she ever did then she hid it too well. Deciding to get up himself to see where his fried is going Henry gets off of her bed and starts looking around the room. The room was plain in itself aside from a few knick knacks here and there. Opening up her closet Henry finds that there are an assortment of dresses there including the dress that she wore to Neal's birthday ball but instead of being ripped it was sewn up nicely. Thinking back to Alice's stitching it did make a lot of sense that she was good or at the very least decent at sewing. Considering her ability to fight with just using wrist-knife-cuffs most of the time she must get clothes ripped often.

Moving on to the dresser Henry once again finds nothing but feels his wound start flaring up again. "I thought it was a shallow wound!" The shirtless teen mumbled.

Going back to the bed he sprawls out onto it looking over the wrist cuff and being left alone to the world.

"I thought I told you to never come back," The Queen of Diamonds tells Alice her voice quiet as it always has been. It was harder for the girl to hear the woman due to the literal buzzing in her head. Ignoring it she replies with, "I know what you said but the King of Spades is attacking the Charming's castle. I need your help to save them." "Didn't I also tell you to not create any more ties with people that you have never met before?" She asks again. "I know but-" "And you lost your left cuff too. I told you not to lose even one of them or something bad will happen to you." "I know," Alice spits out her voice growing angry "I gave I to my friend who I basically dragged into all of this so least I could do is give him some protection!"

The large room grows silent at your emotional outburst. "Well it's worse than I thought it should ever be," The Queen of Diamonds says getting out of her throne and walks over to the teen whose clad in a blue dress and black heels whose basically having a meltdown. "How are the voices?" She asks putting her hands on the girls' shoulders. "They're buzzing. They want to come back," Alice mumbles. "You're willing to go back to that insanity for people? That's quite interesting," The Queen mused quietly.

"Very well I will send my army; if the King of Spades does have that Jabberwocky you do know that you're the only one that can use the Vorpal blade and not lose your sanity, correct?" The Queens words were met with a nod. The Vorpal blade has many secrets to it and just because it's a twisted old sword doesn't mean that I isn't dangerous. No one knows how it was created in the first place but killing a Jabberwocky is dangerous in itself but the blade puts pressure on the sanity of the user because of its deadly ability; essentially it could cause the user to kill more than just the Jabberwocky and itself.

"Fine I'll-I'll do it just help them," Alice urged. With a flick of her wrist the Queen of Diamonds sent her army off and out of Wonderland to the battlefield. "Join us when you are ready, just do not take more than a day." The Queen advised and left in a cloud of white.

Turning around herself Alice made her way out of the grand castle trying to just focus on getting back and apologizing to Henry. "Never thought that I'd have to apologize," She mumbles going back into the woods.

For the past few hours Henry himself was just looking at the cuff that his friend stuck on his wrist. Looking over every last detail of it. The cuff felt smooth on his wrist but on the outside it was slightly bumpy and Henry couldn't even find how to release the knife from the weapon. "How does she make this thing work?" He mumbled to himself. The entire time that he's alone it's just him making quiet mumbles every now and then from something that he figured out..

"Henry?" A female voice-Alice calls running through her house and bursts into the room. "Oh good you're still here," She sighs out. "Alice what's wrong?" He asks cooking up towards his friend. "Help is coming for your family," She says sounding off, unemotional. "That's good," He breathes out ignoring her oddness. "Umm Henry can I…" She trailed off leaving the unfinished question hanging in the air. "Oh…yeah," The boy said in understanding and slid off the wrist cuff and dropped it in Alice's hand. "Thanks," She says with a sigh of relief as she slides it back on her left wrist.

"Since there's a Jabberwocky there I'm going to have to head back to the battlefield,"

"Well I'm coming with you-"

"-Not possible it's too dangerous,"

"Then why are you going?" Henry argued; he saw the sadness and worry in his friends eyes and regretted his words that came out icy. "Look I'm sorry I just-" "I just worry about you Henry alright? Look I get I'm a little bit accident prone but trouble always comes to find you." She tried to reason. "I'm coming with you," He determines as if he was going to win this arguments. "But Henry-"

"-No buts let's go." So he did win the argument. "Fine just have you seen a twisted blade anywhere?"

"Yeah it's in the closet." Henry offers. He saw it in the closet while he was looking through it but the twisted old blade he had barely taken note of. Walking over to her closet Alice opens the door and takes out the blade her double swords no longer on her person. Along with the sword she grabbed a pair of new clothes and walked off into the other room in silence.

Henrys thoughts kept wurring in his head.

Minutes' later Alice walks back I the room with the Vorpal blade slid in another thick belt. Her long hair is pulled up into a braided bun with sharp metal bobby pins holding her dyed brown hair up. She's wearing pure black pants with one giant white diamond on her mid thigh; the boots she's wearing is the normal knee high black leather ones. Her top looked like leather and is also black but it had her left shoulder to her finger tips with silver armor.

"C'mon Henry," She says sighing throwing a T-shirt at Henry who quickly put it on and put back on his armor. "Ok so how are we going to get back?" He asked having a feeling that he already knew. "Like this," She answers grabbing her friends wrist and letting her own signature light blue cloud wrap around them. "And why were you wearing a dress earlier?" He asks slightly teasing her "I was at a tea party," She replies as the blue covers their vision.

The first thing that the duo hears is screaming and the unmistakable sound of the Jabberwocky. "Let's do this." The boy said with an air of confidence being replied with, "Just don't get yourself killed and we'll be fine." Being concerned with her friends side wound she was worried for him. The second they saw the battlefield hey split up, Henry trying to help fight off the Spade soldiers and Alice making her way to the monster.

"Hey Jabberwocky!" She yelled at the top of her lungs getting the monster to come for her swinging his claws down. Blocking with the Vorpal sword Alice became on the defensive instantly. Henry on the other hand immediately started fighting the Spade soldiers with people with the diamond symbol printed all over them started to fight. Some of the Diamond soldiers would help the fallen and pick up the deceased while most fought against the common enemy. "Henry!" Someone grabbed said boys wrist and brought him into an embrace. "Wha-mom?" The teen asked out of confusion. "It's me kid," Replied the blonde hitting the enemy soldier and knocking him down.

"Come on, let's get you back to the castle," Her response was a simple no. "And why not?" Emma demanded feeling her hair mat to her face from both sweat and blood. "Because when Alice kills the Jabberwocky this battle will be ov-" "-The battle may be done but the war is just starting and we don't know how many Jabberwockies there are!" Agued the older woman cutting off her son. She didn't just stop but continued with, "There isn't a when Henry she could leave in second in her puff of blue smoke and leave us all for dead the second she realizes the Jabberwocky can't be killed."

"She won't leave mom,"

"And how do you know that?"

"Because she hasn't left yet!" He shouted back on this battlefield. The male refused to give up on his friend and he is determined to not leave her behind by going back to the castle. The second the words left Henrys mouth a piercing screeched ripped through the air and all battle ceased with all eyes turned to the Jabberwocky and the sixteen year old on its back.


	8. The Cuffs

Running from his mother Henry goes through the crowd rushing to his friend. Alice steps off of the monster and walks away from it the fighting and the constant thoughts in her head catch up to her and her eyes start to close. "He-hey, Alice!" Henry calls making it just in time to catch his friend. The girl pries her eyes open and weakly laughs. "I'm not used to fighting Jabberwockies," She mumbles watching what's left of the Spade soldiers retreat. "You know since you came to the castle you've always ended up in medical," He points out laughing with his friend.

Sliding down onto the ground Alice's hands travel under the boys arms and hold onto his back as if she'd never wake up if she let go. "You're right…we sh…should change…that…" She mumbled her voice drifting off her head now resting on the boys' chest. "So you're the one that had her other cuff." A soft voice points out. No one was listening to the twos conversation, busying themselves with helping the wounded or heading back to the castle. "She shouldn't have been this tired." Henry said fighting the worry out of his voice. "It is because the Vorpal blade puts pressure on the users mind; she's one out of the two people alive to be able to use the twisted blade and be lucky to just suffer this consequence."

"How'd you know that she gave me her cuff," The younger asks his eyes looking up to the white haired queen. "The amount of magic it has is still radiating off of you; you should be grateful the stunt that she pulled just by lending that to you could have hurt her." The Queen of Diamonds voiced quietly. "How?" He asks urgently moving his friends head up to his shoulder with her arms still hanging onto his back. "She told you her mental hospital story correct?" Upon the nod she continued. "She was still crazy when she came back and sure she was getting better but she was still so crazy that it became dangerous to have her around." The queen says.

"Eventually she became too much to handle but we all cared about her so much; I decided to create the wrist cuff-knife-guards, there's no official name for it. One of the many enchantments and seals to be put on it was to push back her insanity and to have her mental health become stable. It works entirely as long as she has both the cuffs on." She quietly finishes.

"So you're saying that without both of her cuffs, Alice goes back to her insane and schizophrenic ways but with only one on she becomes half insane?" Henrys words were met with a nod of confirmation. "That is enough for now." The Queen of Diamonds states leaving Henry and his friend in silence.

It was raining when Henry finally got back inside the castle. Some of the more religious villagers that had stopped by the castle thought that it was the gods weeping for the dead. There was a funeral for spirits of the dead but the families took the bodies away for a more personal burial. The army went to the infirmary and left going back to their quarters. Now all that was left to do is wait. Wait and plan because the council has Alice and Alice has the pieces to the puzzle that they're missing; another interrogation.

"I'm awake I'm awake," a murmur which belonged to the girl slightly lifting her head up. "We want answers." Demanded Regina. "You don't need them," The brunette answers coldly. "And why not?" Stepped in Snow White.

"It's simple," The teen mumbles standing up, "I'm going to finish this on my own." She starts leaving the room until Henry grabs her wrist. "You aren't going alone,"

"Yes, I am."

"No you aren't,"

"Yes. I. Am." She hisses out her annoyance boiling over. 'Why can't he just let me do this? Why does he have to put himself in danger? When will he see my reason? Why can't he just let me protect him?' The thoughts chased each other in her head. Pulling her arm away from the older teen she moves her hand and the signature light blue cloud came back. "Wait!" Henry shouts latching onto the girl and sees the familiar blue wrap around him. He ignores his friends' angry words at him and the second they got back, they were surrounded by Spades men.

"Henry…why?" She mumbles not liking the situation at all. "I'm sorry okay!" He shouts in his small cell. The situation is that the King of Spades surrounded them the second the cloud had disappeared into thin air and detained them immediately.

Throwing them in the dungeons small cells they were separated and the cells were right across from each other; on the good side of things the King of Spades men didn't touch Alice's wrist cuffs. They must've thought that they were some piece of jewelry. "You're families going to kill me…" She whispered trailing off. Hell, if Henry got hurt or worse down here his family didn't even have to try looking for her she'd kill herself.

"Look Alice it's been two days and this all that you've been doing why can't you just act like you normally do or better yet go crazy because that's probably how you're better off anyways!" He shouts at her. This takes her back; sure Henrys gotten exasperated by her before for her independence and protectiveness but he's never…never…

"A…" The nickname cut her out of her own reverie and she felt tears start streaming down her face and slowly drop off of her chin. He opened his mouth again but she cut him off. "No Henry just stop." Alice says standing up with the chains around her feet making a quiet sound. "You've been putting up this…this brave hero shit since day one! Can't you just get it through your thick, thick skull that people just want to protect you! Can't you understand that people don't want to let you die!" She screeched her voice staring to go raw; no she wasn't done yet.

"You put on this face…this dumb stupid hero face as if just because you're there, because it's you that you've instantly got a free 'Oh I'm going to spare you pass!' Henry you can't seem to put it through your head that because you want to protect the ones you love they want to do the same exact thing with the same exact thought!" She was full on sobbing, her shackles bouncing off each of the chain links and her voice started to go sore.

She starts to quiet though and as she sits down she says, "Can't you understand that I just want you to live?"

"A…"

"And what's with that name all of sudden?" Laughing through my sobs I felt like I wanted to go crazy again so that I can stop crying. "Because I'm sorry…I shouldn't have said anything that involved those words and I-I…" He trailed off noticing that my sobs stopped but the tears kept falling. Silenced enveloped the two of them leaving them in their thoughts.

After a few minutes Alice's tears finally subsided and just in time as a guard walked in bringing them their food. Shoving the ugly food inside the cells Henry immediately picked up the spoon and took a bite from the pasty soup that was given while Alice just sat there. "Oh the untraceable and meniacle Alice can't eat this?" Mocked the guard; said girl just sat there not moving.

"Maybe if I fed her," The teen suggested acting small and innocent. "Oh and why do you think that I'd let that happen?" "I'm no threat anymore," "True enough; besides even if you escaped here then the Jabberwocky would kill you on the outside." This caught the girls' attention; there wasn't supposed to be anymore Jabberwockies. "Oh really?" Came the male teen's voice. "You know they use magic to duplicate them right? Well of course they're so powerful that the strongest and the original is the main guard."

"What would happen if it died?" Alice whispered being answered with, "All of the duplicates would die with it of course!" He said merrily unlocking Henrys cell and pulling out the key for Alice's. 'Idiot!' Closing in on Alice's door she moves up in a fluid motion unlocking her left knife and stabbed the guard in his chest. He fell over of course but he broke her key with him. "Come on," Henry mumbled behind the guard his shackles unlocked and holding the broken key "Damn it," The girl cussed. "Now the enchantment won't be able to let me get out." Henry just looked at her as if asking why she attacked so soon and replied by explaining that the guard would have closed the door behind Henry immediately and it was their only window of opportunity. It was a long ten minutes.

 **The last chapter is next, I'll see you then-Happy Valentines Day**


	9. end

_It was a long ten minutes._ "They have that sword don't they?" Asked the male "Yeah they have the Vorpal blade and you're going to get hurt without protection," Replied she. Then without hesitation the girl removed both of her cuffs and slid them onto Henrys wrists through the bars.

"A-Alice." He asked completely shocked. "Go Henry, I wanted myself to finish this but you can do it on your own with these and the Vorpal blade." She explained while her friend was still shocked in silence. "You remember what the thing looks like, right?" A nod. "Ok good so just take the Vorpal blade and kill that main Jabberwocky; either kill the King of Spades after or get your army to fight. Whichever you choose be as quick as all hell with it," She advised.

Henry stepped away from the girl and was about to move away with so many emotions shown on his face and swirling in his eyes. Alice recognized one of those emotions of her own. "Alice before I go…" He trails off seeing pain contort onto her face knowing that the voices and the insanity is already coming back to her. So he took the shot because he chose to find and see her again, chose to talk to her, chose to save her when she told him repeatedly to run, chose to keep their secret from his family. He chose Alice over Violet, and wanted to go back and help her when they got back on the battlefield. Henry chose Alice and Alice through all those times chose Henry.

So Henry took the shot and kissed Alice on the lips through the sealed cell bars. It was a short kiss and Alice had this glimmer in her eyes as if she understood the feeling she had the second Henry understood his own feelings. The boy turned his heel and ran off having both of the blades already out leaving this girl that he had feelings for alone in a jail cell; he'll fix that.

Henry ran through the corridor and into the room where they were holding their things; picking up the Vorpal blade he rushes out of the room having no trouble with the guard. 'I guess that the Jabberwocky is the only line of defense,' was his only thought blocking out the condition that Alice is in. A roar was heard coming from around the corner that's all too familiar.

"Jabberwocky," The boy mumbled. The roaring started to come closer and Henry knew that he only had one shot. Readying the Vorpal blade the teen immediately felt the effects pressing into his mind but before they got too far something like a net or a force field blocked them from continuing on; now he's just focused on the monster in front of him.

"People have died because of you!" The teen shouted at the monster running at the beast with the blade pointed toward it. He used the blade to block the talons and jabbed at the beasts' side. They had a battle of their own at times pushing a body part so that it was soar the second after it was used. This went on for what felt like hours.

Finally Henry got the blade into the throat of the Jabberwocky skewering it. With a roar the monster fell to the ground creating a crater surrounding its body. "Now onto the King." He mumbled putting the Vorpal blade into his belt and rushing off towards the Throne Room. Sneaking into the Throne Room Henry readies the Vorpal blade and sneaks around the edges of the room being stopped by a sword hitting the wall right in front of his face. "Don't try anything." Came the King of Spades.

"Now fight me; that is what you came here to do right?" The heavy footsteps of the king came closer and the two were at an all out brawl.

Back in the cell Alice had already gone crazy. "No, no, no I don't like pink…it's just such a weird color…IT MEETS IN BETWEEN RED AND WHITE IT'S AN UGLY COLOR!" Came her screech talking to the voices that kept talking to her. Her words became gibberish and she was just yelling and clawing at her head trying to throw the voices out.

"I'll kill you for fighting for that crazed woman!" Shouted Spade. The man knocked the boy down, his hand landing on his once armored bicep. "Night night," He laughed. Next, there's just black.

"Henry come on!" That familiar voice. Opening his eyes Henry looks around and sees something that he thought he'd never see again: Storybrooke. Looking towards the owner of the voice and meets sapphires. She looks exactly like his Alice but the hair is blonde. "Alice?"

"Hey Henry c'mon we're going to be late!"

"You're hair...it's blonde," The teen breathes out being answered by a small giggle. "Well you always wanted to see my hair as its natural color so I decided to change it back since I don't have to hide anymore." Grabbing Henrys hand she pulls him along the streets of Storybrooke. As he's running after his f-companion he takes a look at what she's wearing.

It's a pale blue dress with panels from the waist up and skirt was flow-y if that makes sense. She has white flats on and looking over her shoulder while running along the street she looks like she came from a picture.

"So how's everything?" She asks. The duo weren't in the middle of the town anymore and are in a flower field sitting in metal chairs across from each other with a glass table in the middle. "Wh-what's happening?" Henry asks looking around trying to figure out what's going on. "We're having a little chat is all," She replies batting her eyelashes. This time the girl is wearing a black tank top with white washed jeans and her black knee high boots; her blonde hair was going down her back and strands went over her shoulder and into her sapphire eyes. Grabbing Henrys hand over the table she Started laughing and speaking again but her words flew over right over the boys head. "-nry, Henry, Henry!" Snapping his head up and met her eyes; they were angry.

"What's wrong with you Henry! I thought that you actually cared about me, but no all you care about is how to leave me!" She screamed. The two were back in Charming Castle and Alice had her normal attire on for this world. He was still shocked. "What did I do?" All he wanted to do was fix this. "How-how do I fix this?" He stuttered out. "Tell me you'll stay," She whispered her voice sounding strained the fire lost from her eyes. "Of course I'll-"

He blinked and when he opened his eyes he was greeted by the sight of the Alice that he last saw, her brown dyed hair and all sitting in the dark. "You're dreaming,"

"What?" He asked trying to wrap his around everything that has happened. "This isn't real Henry," Her voice echoed. "The King of Spades has you like this while he decides what to do with your controlled body." "That's not true!" He shouted in denial.

"You're dreaming Henry," She whispered her eyes shining sadly. "No, no it's not! You're here and you're ok." "I'm going crazy right now in that cell; so wake up." 'Alice' whispers. "No, no, no, no. It's happy here we're all happy here there's no reason-" "Henry if you don't wake up you'll die and I won't be able to come back from the dark," She croaks a single tear going out of her eye. "You have to wake up…"

Henry appeared in a glass tank filling up with water seeing a bloodied body with pure blonde hair splayed out.

The water is to his knees now and all he could do is stare at the body feeling somewhat familiar with it. The blood off of her was creating a larger puddle signaling that she's bleeding out. "Someone…save me…"

"Alice!" Henry woke up in the silent room with the Kings back towards him. With a growl in his throat Henry picked himself off of the floor the Kings symbol completely gone and lunged at the royal both of the wrist knives completely out. "Not so fast!" A blade blocked his own blades and they were back at it again.

The King parried and jabbed with the teen blocking the edge with his cuff. Henry tried hitting him in the stomach but the King dodged it swinging the blade down. This went on for what seemed like forever, the King confused on how Henry broke out of his seal so quickly and Henry was just focused on saving his companion. The boy shouted a battle cry and hit the King of Spades in the heart having the man crumple down onto the floor.

Alice was just waiting in her cell giggling like a maniac and pulling at her brown hair. Footsteps were heard coming towards her and the girls giggling just got louder. "Hi Di-Di!" She giggled loudly having the queens the woman's silver shoes going into vision. "Huh…you gave your cuffs to that boy, why I wonder." The Queen of Diamonds sighs loudly and breaks the door down and the cuffs go with it. "Come now child." She says quietly. Alice's hand shot up and grabbed the queens and got led out of the dungeon and into the Throne Room. 'That's Henry' 'Wow hE iS KIndA CUTE' Alice giggles loudly hearing the voices comments.

"Alice," Came her companions' voice and he ran up to her being stopped by the queen blocking his way. "Before you come any closer I'm going to need those cuffs," She says holding her other hand out. Realizing what she meant the teen slides off the wrist cuffs and put both of them in the queens hand, both of the knives sheathed inside of the cuffs.

"Alice I'm going to need you to stand still for me ok?"

"Got it Di-Di!" Answers the insane woman and she tilted her head the brown falling into her crazed face. Releasing the teens hand she slides the cuff back onto her wrists and the two just waited for results.

The only results they got was a fallen Alice on the grand marble floors. "You take care of her, me and my men will take care of the corpses." The Queen of Diamonds says her voice quiet yet still ice cold. All that Henry could do is nod and pick up the girl and carry her out the door with slight struggle, placing her on the steps going into the castle. Her head laid on the steps the strands of her hair fanning around her.

"Hmm" She hummed her eyes opening slowly. "Hey," He said "We should really stop meeting like this." Her sapphires locked onto his brown eyes. "He got to you…didn't he?" She says softly still in the haze of sleep. "How can you tell?" He answers with a question "The look in your eyes…it makes the pain obvious." She mumbles. "Yeah…I saw your natural hair color." He says with a laugh. She gives a small wistful smile. "The suns pretty." She observes looking of the trees and onto the setting sun.

The two were back at Charming castle at one of the many balconies that Henry had put the sleeping girl at waiting for her to wake. "I saw…" She trails off thinking in her head, "This idiot who ends up kissing me but I didn't even know the guy. Right before I finally broke out of the illusion I saw the Mad Hatter die; and guess what, that happened." She mumbled staring into the sliver of sun that's left. "Oh and who's that guy that kisses you?"

"You,"

"Are you going to tell me anything else?" Henry gently pried wanting details.

"Only if you ask."

 **So yeah, that's the end of this mystical adventure I guess. If you like this then check out my Wattpad(I mainly use that) it's Phoenix_Undead, profile picture the same.**


End file.
